This application relates to systems and methods for generating electromagnetic waves with a specific frequency or wavelength and thereafter converting the generated electromagnetic waves to a different frequency or wavelength.
Electromagnetic waves may have electric amplitudes varying at a specific frequency or wavelength. Biological and non-biological applications may require electromagnetic waves with a specific wavelength and/or may require electromagnetic waves of different wavelengths at different times. Light-emitting diode (LED) lamps may emit light in narrow bands of electromagnetic wavelengths. LED lamps may be made with a semiconductor and emit light with a color characteristic of the energy bandgap of the semiconductor.